kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mamoru (Zero-One)
is a Security-Type HumaGear that was hacked by Jin and given a ZetsumeRise Key to transform into the Ekal Magia on TV-Asahi's Kamen Rider Zero-One Official Website. After the Ekal Magia was destroyed, a new in-training model resembling Mamoru took his place, even donning the bandage Aruto placed on Mamoru's arm. History When Aruto and Izu arrive in Hiden Intelligence HQ, they were halted by a security HumaGear. Upon discovering that Aruto is the new CEO, the security HumaGear backed off. When the Kuehne Magia enters the building and is wrecking havoc inside, the security Humagear attempted to protect the civilians inside. After Aruto fought Kuehne and returned back to the HQ, he searched for security HumaGear who protected the civilians before and learning his name as Mamoru, Aruto tells him to search for maintenance as his body is wrecked by Kuehne Magia. But unbeknownst to them, Jin watches them and then corrupts Mamoru. When Jin in Hiden Intelligence, he arrives with Mamoru and introduces himself as a member of Metsubojinrai.net. He commands Mamoru to kill Aruto, transforming him to Ekal Magia. Izu explains that a corrupted Humagear cannot be restored to normal, thus Aruto must destroy Mamoru. Aruto transforms into Zero-One and he begins to fight Ekal Magia. Zero-One overwhelms the Magia, until he decides to escape using a hacked motorcycle and Zero-One goes after the Magia outside with his new bike. He successfully throws Ekal Magia from the bike, and they continue the fight in an empty dock. Zero-One defeats Ekal Magia using Rising Kaban Strash. The next day, a new model resembling Mamoru is installed in Hiden Intelligence and appears in the press conference held by Hiden Intelligence. Magia Form Ekal Magia Statistics *'Height:' 194.5 cm *'Weight:' 99.2 kg Mamoru transforms into the by using the Ekal Magia Zetsumerise Key in the ZetsumeRiser. Arsenal * : The Ekal Magia wields two large incisors on its mouth and can extend them to attack its opponent during combat. Abilities *'Electronic Manipulation': Using a similar means to its transformation, the Ekal Magia can connect to and turn on technology. Appearances: Zero-One Episode 2 Equipment *ZetsumeRiser *Ekal Zetsumerise Key Behind the Scenes Potrayal Mamoru is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Toma Okajima in Kamen Rider Drive. Etymology The Ekal Magia's name is derived from , an extinct genus of marsupial mammals that lived from the Late Oligocene epoch to the Miocene epoch. Notes *Mamoru's name is derived form the word , referencing that he is a Security-Type HumaGear. *The new HumaGear resembling Mamoru after his death sports the Shoshinsha Mark on his ear-pieces, a drivers' symbol in Japan that indicates beginners status for new drivers. Appearances * ''Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 2: Is AI The Enemy? Allies? ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation **''Kamen Rider Zero-One: What Will Pop Out of the Kangaroo? Think About It by Yourself! Yes! It must be me, Aruto!'' References Category:Magia Category:HumaGears Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Robot Monsters Category:Extinct Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Deceased Category:Robots Category:Hiden Intelligence Category:Marsupial Monsters